


Waffly Husband

by Eleana_Lee



Series: One Day Universe [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Nobody is Dead, dean is a dork, others make an appeareance too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleana_Lee/pseuds/Eleana_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet from Dean and Cas’ wedding ceremony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waffly Husband

**Author's Note:**

> So I was checking facebook the other day and saw someone share this video, but now I can’t find it. I find it cute, so I wrote about it

After Dean proposed and Cas accepted, they didn’t waste any time.  They both agreed that they didn’t want a lavish wedding, so they would only have a small ceremony attended only by close friends and family, and a small after-party kind of thing.

 

Charlie had squealed so hard when Sam told her that Dean had finally nutted up and proposed to Cas, and told them she was already ordained and would be able to officiate their wedding ceremony.  Dean wasn’t sure whether she got ordained the proper way or the Charlie way, but decided not to question it.  They would still go to a civil court to report their marriage… or they’d just get Charlie to manipulate their documents as usual.

 

Sam was the ring bearer for the ceremony, and the ceremony was attended by Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Kevin, and Gabriel.  It was held in one of the many rooms in the bunker, that they cleared and set up like a proper hall for the day.

 

“Alright, Dean, you may put the ring on Cas’ hand,” Charlie instructed.

 

Dean turned to Sam and picked up one of the matching wedding bands, a simple gold band with the writing “I’d rather have you” engraved on Cas’ ring, and “cursed or not” on Dean’s.  He smiled nervously at Cas, because official ceremonies like this always made him nervous, and gently slid the ring on Cas’ left ring finger.

 

Cas, the sweetheart that he was, smiled at Dean reassuringly and squeezed his hand.

 

“Now we’ll move on to the vows,” Charlie announced.  “I, Dean Winchester.”

 

“I, Dean Winchester.”

 

“Take thee, Castiel.”

 

“Take thee, Castiel.”

 

“To be my lawfully wedded husband.”

 

“To be my wawfully—“

 

Charlie snorted and hid her laughter behind her fist.  Sam was squeezing his eyes shut and making a valiant effort of holding his laughter in.  Bobby rolled his eyes, Jo and Kevin face-palmed, and Ellen was chuckling in amusement.  Gabriel was laughing, although he did try to keep it down.

 

Cas looked at them in confusion, not knowing what was funny.  Dean noticed that Cas didn’t get it, so he decided to just go on.

 

“—and pancakey husband.”

 

Sam and Charlie lost it.  They were openly laughing now, and Gabriel didn’t bother keeping it down either.

 

Cas looked on in confusion before his eyes widened in recognition, and he joined the rest in chuckling in amusement.

 

“Well, this marriage is off to a great start, isn’t it?” Dean asked as he laughed too.

 

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad,” Sam said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

 

“And I think it’s sweet that you’d embarrass yourself further for the husband,” Charlie said as she finally calmed down.  “And hey, you’re not the first one to mess up the vows… I think.”

 

Cas smiled brightly at Dean and squeezed his hand again.  “And I, Castiel,” he started, “take thee, Dean Winchester, to be my syrupy and chocolatey husband.”

 

Charlie began laughing again and said “you two are made for each other”.

 

Sam, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and said “you two are so sickeningly adorable that I might start vomiting rainbows.”

 

Dean grinned so wide he didn’t know how his face hadn’t split in half yet, and leaned over to kiss Cas.

 

“Oi, you may not kiss the groom yet!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that :D if you do, do leave a comment coz I’m a comment whore :P
> 
> Basically the video was of the groom messing up his vow, and the bride losing it. There was no continuation, so the bits from Dean’s comment on the marriage being off to a great start is completely mine


End file.
